Lovers Moon
by Ser Roland
Summary: BBRae romance fic, R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is a mature story; those who are not fans of rated R material leave now! Thou has been warned!

Ch.1 Sweet Love

Raven Logan let out a playful cry when her green skin husband swept her off her feet and carried her to their room in the peaceful tower. All was quiet and everyone was else was sleeping. The door slid open and Garfield Mark Logan carried his lovely violet haired wife over to the large bed in the middle of the room and set her down. Raven was dressed in the most beautiful wedding dress imaginable, while Garfield Logan aka Beast Boy was wearing a night black tuxedo. Leaning over, Garfield kissed his lovely wife lovingly. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, her arms slid over his chest and up to his face. Breaking off the kiss momentarily she gently scratched her husband's right ear. This caused a series of purrs to escape from his throat.

She smiled warmly and continued scratching; Beast Boy closed his eyes and sat down on the bed. Growing bored with his ear Raven resumed the kiss. Beast Boy slid his tongue into her mouth and he began tasting her deeply. Her tongue did the same and both wrestled for control in an erotic dance. Beast Boy broke off from the kiss, gasped for air and fell backwards on a pillow. Raven gently laid her head down on his chest and listened to his beating heart. Today had been their wedding day and both were filled with joy and happiness. Every member of the Teen Titans was there and everyone had a good time. Even Raven enjoyed herself.

Even though their teen years had passed by quite a while ago and everyone was in their late twenties and early thirties, they were still known to the public as the Teen Titans. Raven and Beast Boy were now husband and wife, their souls and destinies were now intertwined. They could never separate and they would remain in each others lives no matter what. Beast Boy could only imagine how wonderful his life would be with his beloved. Picking up his head he gazed at the radiant beauty before him. A loving smile spread across his lips as he went over every detail of his wife's body.

"Those thick hot legs, her perfect sculpt her flawless grey skin, those supple lips, and her angelic face. God she's the most beautiful thing to ever exist!" He thought to himself as he began to stroke Raven's spine.

He felt her shudder under his touch and gently went up and down. Suddenly Beast Boy let his hand travel further and further down her back until he reached her butt. Giggling to himself he softly gave her a pinch. A soft cry erupted from Ravens throat, and then her violet eyes flickered open. She sat up and stared at her husband, surprised. Garfield smiled slyly, and he saw that a mischievous smile was spreading on his wife's lovely face. She got on her feet and walked towards the dressing room. Before entering she turned back towards Beast Boy.

"Five minutes." She said playfully before shutting the door.

Beast Boy got up from the bed and walked over to a cabinet and opened it. He thrust his hand inside and took out a wine bottle. Turning towards a counter he picked up two glasses and filled them with the red liquid. Putting the bottle back in the cabinet he walked towards a night stand that was close to the bed and set the glasses down. Smiling he turned towards the dressing room and saw light seeping through the partially opened door. Beast Boy grinned, he knew his wife had done it on purpose to tease him. He could hear her shuffling through cloths and opening drawers. Snapping back to reality he began undressing, he took off his shoes first and then his socks. He undid his shirt and tie, folded them and tossed them to the side.

He slid out of his white undershirt, revealing his muscular physique. His arms were muscular and his chest was well barreled, his abs were well chiseled. He shivered when his bare flesh came in contact with the cool night air. Shaking off the feeling he unbuckled his belt and let his pants slide to the floor. The only article of clothing he had on now was his black and purple boxers, he wouldn't take those off. He would save those for her, he pulled the covers from the bed and slid under them. He signed contently and turned his gaze towards the dressing room one more. He could hear her trying on different things and shoveling through her exotic perfumes, he could clearly see that several pieces of clothing were laying on the floor. They were mainly bras, tongs, and panties.

"Guess she really wants to dress to impress." He said to himself.

A flicker of light caught his eye and he turned his attention towards the nightstand. The drawer was partially open and he could see that there was something inside. Curiosity got the best of him and opened the drawer and felt around. His hand made contact with something smooth and book shaped. Pulling it out his eyes grew wide with disbelief. It was a jet black photo album and the title was spelt out in Raven's handwriting. Lovers Photos it said and Beast Boy wasted no time opening it and flipping through it. His eyes grew wide when he realized that he was looking at the photos he and Raven took when they were still dating and were engaged. Looking to the side of the album he realized that they were all arranged by date, from oldest to most recent. He quickly flipped to the last page and found himself staring at the very first picture him and Raven took by themselves. Beast Boy was smiling and had his arms around her, Raven had a frown on her face and her face was turned away from him. Both of her arms were crossed.

"I remember this." He said aloud. "This was our first date ever."

Beast Boy then began thinking "How did it happen? How did we end up falling in love?" He found himself taking a trip back to the past.

Authors Note: First Chapter done! Read and review and for those of you new to my fics you might want to check out Grand Theft Auto Jump City, I think you'll enjoy it or what I have of it so far. Anyway as you know I accept criticism but never flames. If an unfortunate bastard does send me a flame then the there shall be a day of reckoning for thou indeed! Blood shall rain from the sky, the sounds of necks snapping will be heard in the distance, the ground will be covered with mutilated bodies, souls will burn in hellfire, and the one who flamed me will take his place among the DAMNED! He-he just kidding read and review please.


	2. Secret Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything unfortunately.

Authors Note: You guys really think that my last authors note was scary? It's just a quote I made up in my spare time. Back to the subject if lemons aren't allowed on this site please tell me, I don't want to risk getting kicked out. There's so much I haven done yet and I don't want to blow it. And In case your wondering this entire chapter is all flashback. As a matter of fact most of the story is flashback and takes place when Raven and Beast Boy were sixteen. Got it?

Ch.2 Secret Feelings

Beast Boy yawned as he headed down the hallway towards his room. It was ten in the evening and he and the rest of the team had just had a hard day of solving crimes, capturing thieves, and of course beating the crap out of super villains! And as if that wasn't enough Robin had them train for five hours straight, without any breaks or anything. So as you can guess he was dead tired and very disoriented. After tripping over his own feet a couple of times he finally reached his quarters. The door slid open and he was about to enter when he saw something at the corner of his eye. Turning his head he saw Raven walking down the hallway towards her room which was not too far down from his. Although he couldn't see her face he knew she was angry, her hands were balled into fists, her eyes were narrowed and the pupils were small, and she was muttering rather colorful language.

Half of him wanted to step into his room and not say a word to her. For he knew what Raven was capable of when she was angry. And it wasn't pretty. But part of him wanted to see what was going on. Shutting his eyes he groaned and stepped in her way, Raven stopped suddenly and stood scowling at him.

"What are the consequences for what I just done?" Beast Boy thought to himself when he opened his eyes and stared at her. "Oh yeah! She's definitely upset."

"What do you want Beast Boy I'm busy!" Raven growled suddenly.

Beast Boy studied her for a few moments and then spoke in a gentle voice, "what's going on Rae? You've been acting like this for months now. Is there something you want to talk about? You know I'm always here for…

Before he could finish Raven cut him off, "It's none of your business Gar! Now step aside!" and she tried to walk past him.

Once again he stepped in her way and stared down at her, no with anger or contempt but with worry.

"Raven look I'm getting worried about you, you don't talk with us, you don't eat with us, you don't socialize with us whatsoever. What's going on?" He pleaded.

Raven took off her hood, her face was an emotionless mask, "I have my reasons for doing this Beast Boy, can't you just respect that? Can't I just live my life without you or anyone else prying into it?" she shouted.

Beast Boy understanding that she wasn't going to talk to him stepped out of her way, and started for his door. He was about to close the door when he stopped and let out a sign, he turned around slowly and faced Raven once more. His face was filled with grief and hurt.

"You know Raven when you keep yourself isolated your not just hurting yourself, your hurting others as well." He told her wisely before shutting his door.

Raven stood silently for a few seconds and then started walking down the hall. She was surprised at his words of wisdom, and she was even more surprised that he was right.

"If only he knew," She said aloud. "If only he knew the truth."

Beast Boy let out a sign when he came out of the shower and got dressed for bed.

"If only she knew how I felt about her." He said to himself as he put on his grey pajamas.

Unknown to the other titans Beast Boy was secretly in love with Raven. He loved everything about her she was his greatest envision of beauty, her flawless grey skin, her silky violet hair, her deep supple lips, her perfect sculpt, her gorgeous face, that beautiful red gem on her forehead. He loved how her personality, her knowledge of the supernatural. But most importantly he loved her of her beautiful soul, he loved it when she let herself go and showed him not the moody goth Raven he usually has to come into contact with but the caring and loving person she was on the inside. He longed to tell her how he really felt but alas there was one obstacle that stood in his way, Raven couldn't express her emotions without blowing something up or hurting others.

"And how do I know if she feels the same way about me?" he asked himself. "Why would she fall for a screw up like me, I just annoy her. I don't mean to I'm just trying to get her to smile but she always takes it the wrong way."

He threw himself on his bed and signed. "And how do I know that this just isn't puppy love?"

But he knew very well that it was anything but puppy love. He wanted to be by her side all the time. He wanted to make her happy, this wasn't puppy love this was the real thing! He was truly in love with Raven, and true love lasts forever.

Beast Boy signed when he began remembering the events of the last few months. Raven out of nowhere started to keep herself isolated from the rest of the team, she wouldn't talk to anyone, she wouldn't even eat with anyone she would eat in her room. And whenever someone tried to talk to her she would just tell them to leave her alone. Beast Boy approached her a couple times and it always ended the same. She would call him stupid, and to fuck off or something as bad as that. It hurt him more than she thought.

"Maybe it's just a phase she's going through, maybe it'll pass over eventually." He said aloud as he drifted off to sleep.

Little did Beast Boy know that this was no phase. What Raven was going through threatened to destroy her and the ones she loved.


	3. Secret Feelings Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ch.3 Secret Feelings Part 2

Raven bolted the door twice before walking into her room, her floor was littered with books and soiled food plates. She made it to her bed before falling on top of her covers crying. She didn't mean to be so cruel to Beast Boy and the others, she couldn't help it. Not too long ago she began losing control of her emotions, she had no idea what the cause was. But she knew one thing for sure she couldn't endanger the lives of her friends. She couldn't tell the others, for she knew that they would could consider her a danger to the team and throw her out of the only place she has ever called home. So she would try to figure out the causes on her own. Day and night she would stay in her room, flipping through books and ancient scriptures trying to find a way to reverse the effects and return things to normal. But it was hopeless, and everyday she grew more and more violent and angry. She could hear something in the back of her mind, a voice telling her that she was useless and couldn't be accepted.

Even now she could hear it, a demonic voice speaking to her in her head. It offered to give her power beyond her wildest dreams if only she would agree to its terms. Every time she refused to listen and tuned it out it would threatened to hurt the one she loved most, Beast Boy. Just thinking about him made her burst into tears, even when things started floating around the room she didn't stop. She loved him dearly, she loved everything about him, his point ears, his green skin, his beautiful green eyes, his handsome face, everything. She knew very well that when he wasn't acting like a screw up he was really quite intelligent, as he demonstrated earlier in the night.

"I do love you Beast Boy; I just wish I could tell you." She said to herself.

Wiping her eyes she sat up and headed towards the shower. When she got out she put a blue bra and panties and lay down to sleep. After a few minutes she finally fell asleep and had the most unusual dream.

Ravens Dream:

Raven sat up suddenly and looked around her room, she was completely naked and only the sheets covered her.

"I don't remember going to bed in the nude" She said to herself.

Suddenly she felt something rustling beside her; she put her hand in the covers and felt around. Her hand made contact with something warm and soft, whatever it was it quivered when she touched it. Her hand felt stroked it, it was a muscular chest, her hand traveled further down and she ended up stroking thick powerful abs. Traveling down even further her hand made contact with something warm and gooey. Whatever it was it was eleven inches long and two inches thick, and it was in the shape of a cylinder. Her pulse sped up when she realized what she was holding.

"Hey babe it's about time you woke up." A familiar voice spoke to her.

Turning her head slowly she saw Beast Boy laying down right beside her, completely naked. He was smiling mischievously and giggled when Raven stroked his penis.

"Ooh that tickles." He joked with her, as he looked at her with loving eyes.

"Beast Boy what are you doing here?" She asked in astonishment.

Her response was a passionate kiss on the lips; she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Both of their tongues exploring each others mouths. Beast Boy broke off from the kiss and came licked his lips.

"Who knew you could be so sweet." He told her.

At that moment Raven forgot all about her troubles and leapt on top of Beast Boy. She didn't care if she blew up the entire tower, she wanted this so badly. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to express her love to him the most intimate way possible. Laughing playfully she rubbed his bare chest and kissed his nipples. This caused him to groan and nuzzle her hair; Raven took this as a signal to continue so she continued stroking his chest while she rubbed her spine. Suddenly Beast Boy brought his hands to her chest and began squeezing her breasts. Even though they weren't fully developed they were of good size for a girl her age. He brought his fingers down to her pink nipples and began to squeeze them too. Raven moaned and groaned in pleasure, when all of a sudden he brought his face to her breasts and began licking the nipples.

Raven cried out in pure pleasure as Beast Boys tongue went over her breasts, completely soaking them. Raven had never seen this dominate, animalistic side to Beast Boy before. She really enjoyed it; she threw her head back and offered Beast Boy her neck as well. Beast Boy moved upward and graced her neck and face with warm kisses. This continued on for a few minutes when suddenly Beast Boy went back down to her breasts and began suckling on one while he pinched and stroked the other. Raven let out a passionate cry when her breasts began dripping with snow white milk. Beast Boy thirstily drank from one, while milk flowed freely down the other. When Beast Boy finished his attack on Ravens breasts, she gently pushed him down against the bed.

"Now it's my turn." She purred as she began stroking his penis, this in turn caused it to become more and more erect.

Raven then began messaging his balls. Beast Boy gripped the bed sheets as his lover lovingly toyed with his manhood. Raven couldn't believe her eyes; his penis was eleven inches long and had to be two inches thick. It was bigger than she could have ever imagined. She licked her lips, she had to taste it. Raven gently licked and kissed the head before completely engulfing his man his manhood. Beast Boy could only moan and groan in delight as Raven bobbed her head up and down. Increasing the amount of pleasure for the both of them, when suddenly Beast Boy orgasmed in her mouth.

She gagged but drank every drop of seed she could. She enjoyed the sweet yet slightly salty taste of his sperm. Beast Boy took a few moments to catch his breath before continuing on. He gently flipped Raven on her back and got her aroused by stroking her spine. Suddenly Raven felt her legs being spread apart. And before she could react Beast Boy slammed his manhood into her womanhood, breaking her hymen. Her face contorted with pain but also pleasure and after a few minutes Beast Boy began moving his penis in and out of her. She cried in pure ecstasy at his animalistic love making. She never thought in a million years Beast Boy would be making love to her doggy style.

After a few minutes Beast Boy increased the rate of his thrusts and Raven felt his hand grab hers, their fingers intertwined. Raven felt a force inside of her getting ready to explode when Beast Boy suddenly reared up and gave a wolf howl, signaling that he was at his end. Raven let howl of her own when she suddenly let herself go and her bodily fluid spilt out on the bed, just as Beast Boy shot his seed into her womb. Raven suddenly collapsed on the bed and everything faded into darkness.

End Of Raven's Dream:

Raven woke panting and out of breath. She looked around checked looked to the side of her to find Beast Boy. But to her sharp disappointment he wasn't there. She laid back down and tried to go back to sleep and suddenly noticed that her underwear was wet. And it wasn't urine.

"Great this is just what I need!" She mumbled to herself as she got up to change, little did Raven know is that Beast Boy was having a erotic dream of his own.

Beast Boys Dream:

Beast Boy felt a soft hand gently stroke his chest and his green eyes flickered open. He sat up slightly dazed and found himself in a most unfamiliar place it looked like he was in a French hotel room or something. He stared in disbelief as the luxurious surroundings. Leonardo Da Vinci paintings decorated the walls, a mini bar could me seen to the side, expensive furniture lay in the rooms corners, and the bed he was lying in had to be made of the finest silk he had ever felt. His body was naked and someone was rubbing his chest…

"Something wrong my love?" Came a voice beside him.

He turned and was shocked to discover that Raven was lying next to him. Dressed in nothing but a blue robe, she smiled at him seductively. Beast Boy was speechless; he stared in disbelief at beauty before him.

"R-raven is that you?" He stammered. "What's going on?"

"I think you know what's going on." She responded as she stood up and undid her robe, it fell off of her delicate shoulders and she flung it too the ground.

She stood smiling at Beast Boy who stared at her speechless. His eyes devoured her pale body. His eyes went over her face, to her breasts, her waist, and finally he looked at her bulging womanhood. The scent that was coming from it was driving him crazy.

"Oh what the hell." He said aloud, and with a giggle brought her to him.

Their lips locked and they explored each others mouths. While their hands explored their bodies, Raven stroked his aroused penis. And he gently squeezed her breasts. Breaking off the kiss Beast Boy dove down and began sucking on her vagiana. Raven screamed in delight as she pushed his head down forcing him to go deeper. Beast Boy licked her essence and after a few minutes, Raven blew in his face. Beast Boy then jumped on top of her and showered her face and neck in kisses. Laughing playfully Raven scratched his ears, this really got him aroused. And with one swift motion he slammed his penis into her vagiana and began thrusting, he let out a howl as Raven moaned and groaned in pleasure. Beast Boy increased the rate of his thrusts and kissed Raven on the forward when everything faded.

End Of Beast Boys Dream:

Beast Boy nearly fell out of his bed but he caught himself just in time, he stood up gasping for breath.

"What was that all about?" he asked himself when suddenly he noticed that there was a wet spot between his legs.

"Now how did this happen?" he thought to himself when he headed over to his dresser in search of new clothes.

Authors Note: Read and review people, oh and like I said before if you have the time check out my other fic GTAJC. See ya!


	4. Why Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Authors Note: I have recently started a new BB/Rae shipper community, **Chest Of Love And Mortal Sin** all are welcome to join and submit stories!

Ch.4 Why Me?

Raven groaned as her alarm clock went off and sat up. She pressed the button on the top of the clock and rubbed her temples, she had a splitting headache from not sleeping. All night long she kept on having dreams about her and-

"Beast Boy." She said aloud when his face popped into her head, "What's going on? A crush is one thing but erotic dreams is another."

Feeling herself grow drowsy she rubbed her eyes and headed for the bathroom, "All I need is a hot shower and all this will go away." She thought.

Beast Boy moaned and rolled over on his carpet. That's when his alarm set off and he sat up, he had to sleep on the floor last night because when he stained his sheets he didn't have any spares. So when all was said and done he grabbed two extra blankets from his closet and slept on those for the rest of the evening. Rubbing his eyes he turned towards his dresser and took off his pajamas, and put on his trademark black purple vested outfit. Taking in a deep breathe to erase the drossiness he was feeling he headed out the door and towards the kitchen.

"Strange," He said to himself, "I know that I like Raven but having a dream about me and her making love in a Paris hotel room is one thing that I know for certain will never happen."

When Beast Boy entered the living room he saw Cyborg already seated on the couch woofing down enormous quantities of ham and eggs while watching Star Wars Episode 5. Cyborg saw Beast Boy's exhausted expression and smiled.

"Hey BB looks like you didn't sleep to well last night." He teased as Beast Boy walked past him.

"Yeah whatever." Was the only response Beast Boy could think of, he was far too tired to fight with Cyborg.

Robin and Starfire were sharing a bowl of cereal in the kitchen and took turns taking spoonfuls of the grain like substance. Beast Boy took one look at the lovers and sighed, not even bothering to say good morning he walked up to the refrigerator and opened it. His hands went through its contents, when he was finished searching he took out a grapefruit and a carton of orange juice. He took out a plate from the top cabinet and threw the fruit on it, grabbing a glass he poured himself some orange juice and nearly fell asleep doing so. It wasn't until the sticky liquid began flowing out of the glass and onto his hand did he stop. Putting the carton back he picked up a spoon and took a seat across from Robin and Starfire, Robin who had been observing him gave a questionable look.

"Good morning friend Beast Boy!" Starfire said.

Beast Boy looked up at her with his exhausted eyes, "Uh what?" He managed to say.

"Good morning." Starfire repeated.

"Oh yeah good morning Starfire." Beast Boy finally said.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"Me yeah I'm fine" Beast Boy replied merrily.

Beast Boy picked up his glass only to have it slip out of his fingers and land with a crash on the floor. Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Okay okay I'm not fine." Beast Boy said rubbing his eyes.

"Are you sick?" Starfire asked with worry.

"It's not that I'm sick it's just that I didn't sleep too well if you know what I mean." Beast Boy replied.

"Too much caffeine or left over energy?" Robin joked.

"It was a dream." Beast Boy confessed.

"Was it a nightmare?" Starfire asked.

"Awww did poor little BB have a nightmare, well maybe we should tuck him in at night." Cyborg mocked while over hearing their conversation.

Ignoring him Beast Boy continued on, "No it wasn't anything like a nightmare, it was probably the most wonderful dream I ever had."

"Then what was the problem?" Robin asked him.

Beast Boy hesitated then started again, "Well it's not that easy to explain."

"Try me." Robin told him.

Beast Boy sighed, "Well you see if involves-" Raven stepped into the living room looking quite exhausted.

She strode past Cyborg without saying a word and entered the kitchen; she saw Beast Boy and stopped. For a moment their eyes made contact before Raven grabbed a teacup and poured herself some tea that was being heated in a kettle on the stove.

"Good morning Raven want some Breakfast?" Starfire asked.

"No thank you I'm quite busy." Raven told her before descending back down the hallway with her cup.

"She's been like that for months now." Cyborg said aloud.

"Maybe someone needs to talk to her." Starfire said to Robin, "She could need our help."

Beast Boy looked down at his grapefruit and poked at it with his spoon, "Maybe I should talk to her." He thought to himself, "After all she is my friend and I do care about her even if she doesn't feel the same way about me."

Raven stepped into her room and shut the door when she was in. Suddenly a shudder overtook her body and she dropped her cup. The cup shattered when it hit the floor and black tea spilled out on the carpet. Raven gripped her ribs in immense pain.

"What's happening to me?" She asked herself.

Refusing to let her body give out, she limped over to her bed and fell on the violet covers. Gnashing her teeth together she forced herself to sit up and she reached under her bed. Her hand felt around and it made contact with something sharp. Taking it she retracted her hand and when it became visible she was holding an antique mirror. But this was no ordinary mirror; this object was the gateway to Raven's very mind. Raven placed the mirror in front of her and crossed her legs; she assumed an Indian style position.

"Meditation will ease the pain." She told herself.

Raven took a deep breath and cleared her thoughts. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and took slow, easy, breaths. When she opened her eyes she reached for the mirror once more and examined her face. Suddenly without warning four red eyes materialized in the mirrors stainless glass. Frightened Raven threw the object on the far side of her room.

"No!" She managed to whimper.

"Oh yes!" A demonic voice answered.

Suddenly black energy flew out of the mirror and things in her room began rattling and falling off shelves. Raven sat frozen in fear, unable to move. The black energy softened and took the form of two enormous hands.

"No!" Raven screamed, she tried to run around the hands to get to the door but one lashed out and knocked her on her feet.

Raven gasped when both seized her legs and began dragging her closer and closer to the vortex.

"Someone!" She screamed, "Someone help me!"

Beast Boy who couldn't eat and was filled with concern for Raven's well being walked up to her door. He gently knocked,

"Raven is everything okay?" He asked softly.

There was no answer, "Raven I know I'm not the best guy in the world but I'm your friends and I'm really concerned for you." He said.

Beast Boy could hear things being moved in her room and assumed that she was coming to the door and continued on, "Anyway we're all worried and I just needed to see if you were okay."

Raven sunk her nails into the carpet to try to keep herself from being dragged into the vortex but it was no use. Suddenly she heard a soft voice coming from outside her door.,

"That sounds like Beast Boy!" She thought.

"So Raven what do you say you open the door and have a little talk."

It was Beast Boy! Raven dug her nails deeper into the fabric, "Beast Boy!" She screamed, "Help me! PLEEEAAAAAASEEEE!"

Beast Boy heard he screams, "Raven!" He shouted, "Raven hang on I'm coming!"

With that Beast Boy kicked the door open and ran inside, "Raven is everything-Oh my God!" He shouted when he saw the vortex and a pair of arms pulling Raven towards it.

Beast Boy looked at Raven, she was so scared that she was practically in tears. Beast Boy snarled and dove forward, there was no way that Raven was going to be taken away from him! Beast Boy grabbed her by the wrists and began pulling her, it was working he was actually pulling her from the vortex. Suddenly one of the arms gave a strong tug and Beast Boy was pulled forward, and before he knew it both he and Raven were pulled into the vortex.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted as they were engulfed in swirling red and black energy, "Hang on!"

Tears streamed from Raven's eyes and she closed her eyes as the arms released her from their grip and both teens spun around and around in the vortex. Raven felt that Beast Boy's grip was loosening.

"No." She said aloud when her fears were confirmed, Beast Boy was slipping away.

Beast Boy seeing that he was going to lose her, tried desperately to hand on. But the pull of the vortex was too great and his grip was shattered. Beast Boy watched in terror as Raven plunged into the darkness below him.

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted holding out her hand.

"Raven!" Beast Boy screamed back.

Beast Boy could only watch as Raven disappeared in the darkness, suddenly a bolt of energy crashed through him and he grinded his teeth together in pain. Beast Boy's eyesight became blurry and he lost all consciousness.

Authors Note: R&R and check out **Rage Wars** if you can!


	5. Desolate World

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ch.5 Desolate World

Beast Boy groaned as he turned over on his side, whatever hit him definitely had electrical properties. His skin was burning, but his insides were freezing like some kind of microwave effect. His chest was throbbing and with both eyes closed he started for his feet. He got up on his right leg first then his left, his knee suddenly gave out and he held out his hand to keep himself from falling all the way. Sighing he raised himself and stood up, that's when he finally opened his eyes and saw the world he was in.

"No." he whispered in disbelief.

Over him was a black sky decorated with crimson red stars, the earth he was standing on was lifeless and drained of any natural minerals and was dark like charcoal. Before him stood a menacing valley with mountaintops jagged like the ends of blades, lifeless trees stood around him. Branches reaching out like hands ready to grab any living thing that came close to them. This was Raven's mind, a lifeless and often frightening void made up of her concealed emotions and inner guilt about her past. Beast Boy saw that he was on the very top of a hill and saw that there was a mountain that was considerably larger than the rest, it was covered with smoldering ashes and bright orange light came from it. Beast Boy was no dummy for he knew that it was a volcano of some sort. Shaking himself off Beast Boy decided that it was time to move on and started for the valley below him, he was cautious for he had been in Raven's mind before and it was a place filled with untold dangers and obstacles. Beast Boy past a cluster of menacing dead trees and that's when he noticed that there were Ravens perched on their jagged branches.

Knowing very well that these were no ordinary animals Beast Boy morphed into a rhino and charged at the trees. He hit them with all his force reducing them to nothing but splinters, the raven's croaked and took off in different directions. Beast Boy morphed back into his human form and shook his head, satisfied with the damage. That's when he felt a presence behind him, he leapt back and got into a fighting stance and faced his opponent. When he saw who it was he stopped,

"Raven?" He whimpered in disbelief, yes there she was standing right before him.

That's when he noticed that her cloak was gray instead of blue and her face was filled with sadness and unhappiness. Beast Boy realized that this wasn't Raven but one of her emotions-Sorrow.

"Sorrow?" He asked her.

Sorrow nodded, "Yes it's me." She told him in a broken voice.

Three other emotions emerged from behind Sorrow, one had a cocky smile on her face and was dressed in a green cloak. The other was joyful, and was dressed in a pink cape. The last one was an emotion that Beast Boy had never seen before, but words couldn't describe her she captures the very essence of Raven's beauty. She was dressed in a beautiful snow white dress and Beast Boy couldn't take his eyes off her, how could he. She smiled when she saw him and placed her hand on his shoulder,

"Hello Beast Boy." She cooed, "I am Love."

"Love." Beast Boy repeated, she nodded.

He turned to the other emotions, "Brave and Happy?"

"That's right!" Happy declared.

"You know it!" Brave added.

"What's going on here?" Beast Boy asked turning towards Love.

Love hesitated before speaking, "Trigon has returned Beast Boy." She told him.

Beast Boy's eyes grew wide with disbelief, "No." was all he could mutter.

Beast Boy suddenly turned frantic, "How could he? I thought that we took care of him."

"Trigon is the very essence of evil Beast Boy, he can't be destroyed that easily." Love explained, "He was merely playing dead and waiting for the right moment to seize Raven."

"Why? What does he need Raven for?" Beast Boy asked.

"If Raven and him combine their powers than Trigon can use it as a spring to break into your world and rule all." Love told him.

"He has to be stopped!" Beast Boy growled suddenly.

"Hell yeah!" Brave added raising her fist.

"Where is he keeping her?" Beast Boy demanded.

Love pointed towards the smoldering volcano behind them all, "Raven is being held captive in the fiery depths of it, but beware Beast Boy Trigon isn't the only enemy you will face here, his minions roam this world as well."

"But you guys will be able to help me right?" Beast Boy asked concerned.

"Sorry BB but since that bumfuck is controlling things around here we can't help you in any way or we'll be erased from Raven." Brave told him.

"So I'm all on my own?" Beast Boy gasped.

"We'll still be with you in spirit, good luck!" Happy told him trying to cheer him up.

The ground under them began to quake and one by one the emotions began disappearing. Brave was the first to vanish, then Happy, Sorrow was next, and Beast Boy watched as Love began to disappear also. Love lifted up her disappearing arm and stared at Beast Boy sadly,

"It has begun." She said gloomily.

"Love! No!" Beast Boy shouted.

Love's body was fading away now, "Before I go Beast Boy I need to tell you something, it will be useful in you fight against Trigon. Love, true love will be more effective than any weapon or power against evil." She told him.

"Love wait I need to know something." Beast Boy cried fourth.

Love's body had completely vanished and her face was now fading, "Does Raven care about me?" Beast Boy asked.

A soft smile touched Love's lips, "Beast Boy Raven loves you more than life itself." She confessed.

Beast Boy couldn't believe his ears, "Raven really does love me." He repeated in disbelief.

"Let love guide you and the best of luck for both you and Raven." Love told him.

Silently and with a smile Love faded into nothing.


	6. Watch Your Step

Ch.6 Watch Your Step

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not even Goth he appears in the TT comics.

Raven moaned as she turned her head and opened her eyes. Wherever she was it was unbearably hot and her skin was burning. Raven tried to move her arms and legs, but something kept them bound down. That's when she realized that she was on an unstable ledge; the slightest movement could send her falling. Raven felt unbearable heat on her side and turned and gasped, for below her was a river. Not a river of water but flaming hot magma. In a panic Raven looked at her surroundings and saw only black rock, she turned her gaze at what was holding her. She was in a ring of steel, and her arms and legs were shackled down.

"Alright no big deal I can get through this." She told herself trying to calm herself down.

Raven cleared her mind, "Azerath metrion zinthos!" She called her famous incantation.

Raven waited for the shackles to unlock, when nothing happened she tried again, "Azerath metrion zinthos."

Still nothing happened, realizing that her powers were ineffective Raven began thrashing around freely trying to shatter the shackles. But her efforts were meaningless, the shackles didn't shatter and Raven realized that she was trapped.

"Someone!" She cried fourth, "Someone please! Oh God! Someone help me!"

"Shut up you little wench!" A horrid voice told her.

A figure dressed in a long black cloak leapt down from above and stood facing Raven, "You should be glad that Trigon hasn't killed you yet, at first he wanted me to skin you alive!"

"Trigon!" Raven repeated, "No impossible he's dead!"

The figure laughed, "No you fool he was merely waiting for the right moment to take you!"

Suddenly Raven could hear a door being opened and turned to see an enormous steel door in front of her parting. She could hear footsteps and the creature before he got on his knees and bowed his head. That's when she saw him! Dressed in a black cape and cloth around his waist, horns protruding from his head like a crown, fangs bared and with four eyes filled with hate fixed on her there stood her demonic father Trigon! The demon laughed when he saw Raven and walked past the creature on the floor and stood towering over her. The seven foot tall demon had not been foolish enough to come to her in his full height, the chamber they were in wouldn't be able to support him. Trigon licked his lips and placed a clawed hand on Raven's delicate face, he gently rubbed her cheek.

"It's been such a long time since I've touched living flesh." He declared.

"Don't touch me you hell demon!" Raven shouted.

Trigon grinned, "I see that you still have that temper, good I love it when woman are feisty. Makes it more pleasurable for me when I fall on top of them."

The demon behind Trigon sat up suddenly and wings spread out from back. Raven stared in horror.

"I see that you've already met Goth." Trigon sneered.

"What do you want with me?" Raven demanded.

"I thought you'd never ask, you see my daughter I need a being with powers similar to my own to break a hole through dimensions in order for me to cross over. Fortunately for me the only being with powers similar to mine is you." Trigon grinned and raised his hand to touch her face once more.

Raven suddenly puckered her lips and spit in his face. He saliva landed right in Trigon's eye and his smile faded. He silently rubbed her spit off his face and before Raven knew what was going on raised his hand and gave her a heavy slap across the face. Raven cringed in pain when his hand hit her face, and she turned to him with her teeth bared.

"Little whore! You'll come to see things my way! For you see I just don't need you to help me get out of here, I need you for something much more meaningful." Trigon told her, his smile returned.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked trying to keep herself from stuttering.

"As soon as I'm out in the real world I'm going to give you the bed." Trigon sneered, "And I'm going to keep on falling on you until you weep and we have a baby!"

"You sick fucker!" Raven shouted.

"I suggest you don't use that language darling I wont stand for it when I'm riding you." Trigon teased.

"Your not going to rape me, I'm going to get out of here and stop you. He'll come for me you'll see." Raven warned.

"He'll come for me?" Trigon repeated, "I hope that your not talking about that bastard Beast Boy."

Raven gasped, "That's right I know that he came here with you and I can already tell you that he wont get anywhere near this volcano."

Trigon turned to Goth and right before Raven's eyes Goth morphed into her, "Going to use his love against him." Goth declared before vanishing.

At that moment Trion stepped back towards the doorway, "I think that I've stayed here long enough it's time for to prepare. And Raven remember try to save some of your energy for me, I love it when they squirm!" Trigon threw his head back and laughed before the doors opened and he disappeared.

At that moment Raven's eyes began to flood with tears and she bit her lip to keep them from coming out but they did anyway, he clear tears evaporated in the blazing hot air. Suddenly Raven's eyes widened and she threw he head back and cried fourth,

"Beast Boy! Please help me!"

Beast Boy walked through a narrow pathway in the mountains and saw that he was getting closer to his destination. The smell of brimstone was growing stronger and the air around him was getting hotter.

"Don't worry Raven I' coming for you!" Beast Boy declared.

Suddenly Beast Boy heard someone weeping and turned a corner of the mountain and his eyes widened a what he saw. There holding her face in her hands in the middle of a path leading to the volcano was Raven! Beast Boy leapt forward and ran towards her,

"Raven!" He shouted, "Raven, Raven!"

Beast Boy ran up to her and knelt down beside her. Beast Boy placed his hand on hers and began stroking it.

"It's okay Raven I'm here everything is going to be alright." He reassured her.

"Oh Beast Boy I love you so much." Raven said to him tenderly.

That's when Raven lifted her hand from her face and faced Beast Boy, her eyes were blood red and a sadistic grin was spread upon her lips. Beast Boy gasped and leapt back this wasn't Raven. Suddenly the ground around them gave way and grumbled, all but the pathway he was on remained still and the rocks and mountains around him crumbled into dust and fell. Beast Boy gasped when he saw what was below him, it was a lake of hellfire. The creature in front of him laughed and shredded its form of Raven, revealing a horrid creature dressed in a black cloak and with yellow eyes as bright as fire. Bat like wings spread out from his back, and he bared his fangs. The creature then leapt off the small pathway they were on and circled Beast Boy a few times in the air.

"I'd watch my step if I were you!" It mocked.

Beast Boy gulped, he was fighting on a narrow passageway and this guy had the terrain advantage. Without warning the creature extended his hands, revealing razor sharp claws, it threw it's head back and roared. It then dived towards Beast Boy with claws outstretched, at the ready to shred warm human flesh.

Authors Note: R&R


	7. Certain Death

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Ch.7 Certain Death

Seeing that Goth was flying straight towards him Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and flew to the left while Goth slammed into the stone bridge below him. Knowing that his opponent was off guard Beast Boy attacked the demon with a barrage of talon swipes; Goth instinctively placed his arms over his face and blocked Beast Boy's assault. Realizing that his attack wasn't working Beast Boy morphed back into his human form and landed a few yards away from Goth. The demon set his hands down and stood grinning at Beast Boy who assumed a fighting stance.

"You really don't think your going to win this do you?" Goth mocked as he got into a fighting stance of his own, "You should just give up now and I might grant you a quick death."

His words enraged Beast Boy for he instantly charged forward, "Forgive me for trying!" he shouted before morphing into an enormous lion.

The mighty beast growled and leapt towards Goth with claws outstretched ready to rip the arrogant demon limb from limb. As if he had already anticipated Beast Boy's next attack Goth leapt to the side and allowed the lion the land by him, snarling Beast Boy turned to Goth and swung an enormous paw at the demon's torso. At that moment Goth lifted his hand and a bolt of red energy shot out of his palm, he blast hit Beast Boy with incredible force and he was thrown backwards and was sent spiraling towards the lava pit below them. Beast Boy was dizzy for a moment but when he saw that he was falling into the moat of fire he quickly morphed into a Pteranodon and pulled up away from the magma and back towards the surface.

Thinking that Beast Boy was dead Goth foolishly stepped onto the edge to peer into the hellish river below, "Is it over have I won?"

Without warning a green shape appeared over Goth, before he could react a razor sharp talon ripped into his face, cutting his right eye. Howling in pain Goth leapt back and covered his torn eye, when the pain subsided he removed his right palm, revealing his gouged out eye. Goth curled his hands into angry fists and shouted fourth,

"I'm going to rip you to pieces for that!"

Goth raised his hands and a blast of fire rocketed out of his palms and towards Beast Boy, thinking quickly Beast Boy flew upwards and dodged the scorching flames. Extending his wings Goth followed and before Beast Boy knew it Goth was flying right beside him. Anticipating the attack to come Beast Boy swung his wing at the soaring demon. Snarling Goth dodged the attack and fired at Beast Boy's exposed body, the flames singed his flesh and Beast Boy clamped his mouth shut to keep himself from crying out in unimaginable pain. Remarkably he still managed to keep airborne, growling in frustration Goth fired yet again and this time Beast Boy was blown out of the air and fell towards the bridge below.

Unable to maintain his current form Beast Boy changed back into a human and crashed onto the stone floor. Beast Boy desperately tried to get on his feet, but his body wouldn't respond. He could only watch in horror as Goth landed in front of him and placed a heavy foot on Beast Boy's ribs.

"You should have listened to me!" Goth snarled before lifting his foot and bringing his heel down on Beast Boy's ribs.

Beast Boy screamed in pain when he felt his ribs crack and thrashed around weakly under the demons foot. A sadistic smile spread upon Goth's lips and he brought his heel down once more.

"AHHHHH!" Beast Boy screamed as he felt his insides being smashed.

Goth brought his foot down again and again until Beast Boy finally stopped struggling and lay limp on the stone floor. Smiling in satisfaction Goth stood the boy up and raised his hand, his fingernails grew into four-inch razor sharp claws.

"It wouldn't have been so painful if you would have just token my advice and surrendered." Goth mocked as he reached back.

"Either way we still have your little girlfriend and she'll be very useful when me and my master take over your universe." Goth cackled.

A spark of defiance was awakened inside of Beast Boy and when Goth swung his arm, Beast Boy reached out and caught his hand. Ignoring the immense pain in his abs Beast Boy held back the deathblow and he could hear Goth growling in frustration.

"Well it seems as though you still have some energy left, no matter." Goth blurted.

The demon desperately tried to drive his claws into Beast Boy but remarkably Beast Boy was able to hold him back. Strangely Beast Boy started snickering and a painful grin formed on his face. This enraged Goth,

"What are you laughing at?" He demanded.

Beast Boy slowly lifted his free hand towards the arm that was standing him up, "I was just thinking about how you would react when I did…this!"

Beast Boy morphed into a Gorilla and held the demon by his arm, the tables had been turned. Goth desperately tried to break Beast Boy's grip but he was too strong, with a simple movement of his wrist Goth felt his arm snap in two. Goth cried out in pain and Beast Boy threw the demon to the ground and reached behind Goth's back. The demon felt his wings being pulled out.

"What are you-AIIIIEEEEE!" He screamed as Beast Boy ripped his wings right out of his spine.

Unable to breathe Goth stepped back and embraced himself, trying to soothe the pain. Beast Boy didn't let up though, he quickly right hooked Goth to the face and the demon stumbled and fell to the ground. Goth tried to rise but Beast Boy brought both of his fists down on the demon, crushing the demons body. The force of the blow caused the stone bridge to crack underneath them.

Satisfied with the damage Beast Boy turned back into a human and stood over Goth, the creature of darkness tried to stand but couldn't. At that very moment Beast Boy felt the ground underneath him shift, Goth felt it too and his eyes widened in terror.

"The bridge is coming down!" Beast Boy realized, the stone underneath them crumbled and Beast Boy morphed into a Pterandon and took off.

Goth trying to stay alive grabbed at Beast Boy's talons and missed as the ground gave way. Goth the servant of Trigon fell screaming into the inferno below and burned in his own hellfire. His cry echoed throughout the valley and slowly died down. Beast Boy stayed in the sky and examined the pit below searching for any sighs of life, when Goth didn't emerge from the pit he landed on the other side of the bridge and morphed back into a human.

Beast Boy stumbled and fell forward when he landed, feeling his ribs throbbing he embraced himself and tried to stand. He could see the volcano only a few miles away and he painfully rose to his feet.

"I have to continue on, no matter how great the pain is. I have to for Raven's sake." He told himself, Beast Boy concentrated and morphed into a hawk, he flew up into the air and disappeared in the ash black horizon.


	8. How It Must Suck To Be You

Authors Note: Well it's official, **Rage Wars** is now being completely redone, well not completely but it is going through drastic changes in plot, and whatever else. Adventure lovers will enjoy it and so will Turok series fans, they said a TT Turok crossover couldn't be done! They called me crazy! But I pulled it off! HA HA HA HA HA HA! Anyway I would love to get your opinion on it, and or I might even add stuff that you suggest. Read and review if you will please!

Ch.8 How It Must Suck To Be You

The sound of Goth's screams reached the ears of Trigon in his throne room. Since the satanic creature shared a mental and physical bond with his servant Trigon cringed in pain as he felt his child burn in the inferno of his own fire. Trigon slammed his fist down on the thrones stone arm, shattering it. Growling the devil sat up and began walking towards an enormous steel door,

"It needs to happen now!" He decided, "If that jester manages to get into the volcano all will be ruined!"

Meanwhile outside Trigon's stronghold Beast Boy changed back into his human form and stumbled when he landed. Beast Boy fell flat on his face and his ribs began throbbing again, letting out a groan of immense pain he embraced his abs and tried to stand up. He raised his head and that's when he saw that there was an entrance to a tunnel, which led inside the volcano.

All around him ash fell and the thick smell of brimstone was in the air. Charcoal black rocks littered the ground, and the ravens Beast Boy saw at the beginning of his journey observed him quietly from the sky. Statues of cloaked figures in hoods stood at the entrance of the cave, Beast Boy approached cautiously for he knew too well that in Raven's mind nothing was, as it seemed.

Beast Boy watched both statues and stepped into the tunnel entrance, "CAW!" One of the birds screamed.

Startled Beast Boy leapt back and found himself staring into the blood red eyes of one of the ravens. The sinister bird chirped in delight when it saw that Beast Boy was growing angry. Beast Boy seized a small rock and threw it at the horrid creature,

"Scram! Get out of here!" He shouted as the stone struck the bird in the chest.

The bird fluttered and squawked angrily before taking off into the sky, Beast Boy smiled in satisfaction when a most unusual sound brought his attention back to the statues, it sounded as though cold steel was being sharpened.

"No, there's no way." Beast Boy whispered as he turned around.

In a split second flashing silver came down at Beast Boy's head, he barely had time to dodge before the weapon crashed into the ground a few feet away from him. Beast Boy could only watch in horror when the statues moved and came to life, each wielded an enormous scythe, and red orbs took the forms of eyes and stone arms reached out to grab the young hero. Beast Boy was quite calm about all of it,

"If I can beat that demon than I can beat these two." He thought.

Beast Boy got into a fighting stance as the stone juggernauts approached waving their terrifying weapons. A sly smile spread upon Beast Boy's face and when the first of the two held up its blade and was about to bring it down, Beast Boy could only say one thing,

"Bring it on."

Trigon slammed the doors open and walked onto the ledge were Raven was being held. His daughter had obviously been sleeping for her eyes shot open and her body jolted violently when she heard the crash of the iron doors. Not amused by his daughter's reaction Trigon coolly walked over to the ring to which she was being held and brought her farther from the edge and closer to him. The devil adjusted several bolts in the ring and Raven felt herself being lifted in a vertical position.

"I apologize for the lack of romance Raven but his must be done quickly." He explained with a dark chuckle.

Trigon undid his cape and threw it to the floor, even though she was in a vertical position Raven could still slightly see him, and her eyes widened when she realized his sick and perverted intent.

"You wont get away with this you sick bastard!" She cried fourth, "I'll stop you! Garfield will stop you!"

"Your still concerned about that boy!" Trigon roared, "I'm offering you all the power you could ever want and your still concerning yourself with one mortal!"

Trigon ripped off Raven's cloak and threw it to the side, "Your going to be by my side whether you like it or not! And as for your little green Romeo he is being dealt with as we speak."

Raven couldn't believe her ears, "You won't win! You can't! Garfield will find a way to free me!"

Trigon brought his face close to Ravens and he whispered in her ear, "Your little boyfriend is going to perish one this day Raven, either he dies of internal injuries that Goth inflicted upon him or he is slain. I win no matter what."

At that moment Raven felt the last of her hope die, Garfield was going to die one way or another, hot tears began pouring down Ravens face. Trigon laughed when he saw his daughter.

"Don't worry I'll be a better lover than he could ever hope to be!" He vowed.

Trigon brought his nail down on Raven's leotard and he cut into the fabric, the tear exposed her cleavage, and stopped at her belly button. Raven began sobbing when she felt Trigon tear open the leotard-leaving Raven in nothing but a blue bra and panties. Trigon ran his finger through he cleavage and grabbed the front of her bra, Raven screamed in defiance when the material was ripped away and her breasts were exposed to him. Trigon smiled and traced the pink nipple of one breast, leaving a half moon wound.

Raven shuddered when she felt his touch, "This can't be happening to me!" She thought in a panic.

Growing bored with her chest Trigon moved on to her panties and shredded the material with his nails. Raven's womanhood was exposed to him and Trigon undid a few straps on his cloth.

"Please don't do this, father." Raven pleaded trying to reason with him.

Trigon laughed when he heard he pitiful pleas, "Don't worry it'll only hurt for a few minutes and then we will become one and rule all together!"

Trigon placed himself over Raven, she could feel something hot and sticky poking and prodding her legs and thighs. She knew it was his penis, mustering all of her remaining energy Raven threw he head back and screamed.

The last of the stone statues crashed to the ground and shattered on impact, the dreaded scythe fell to the ground and turned to dust. Beast Boy stood triumphantly over the fallen statue and gloated,

"Whose the man!"

"AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A scream of pain erupted from inside the volcano, Beast Boy instantly recognized it.

"Raven!" He cried out.

The pain in his abs returned but Beast Boy ignored the burning feeling in his arteries and ribs. Pain meant nothing to him now; all he was concerned with was Raven. Beast Boy changed into a Cheetah and sprinted into the cavern.

"Hang on Raven I'm coming!" He said aloud.

Raven tossed her legs back and fourth, Trigon retracted his penis and he viciously backhanded Raven in the face, "Stand still whore!" He shouted.

Raven was immediately subdued and she turned her head, not wishing to see him Raven turned her head to the iron doors. She could feel Trigon's manhood moving between her legs and than stopped at the entrance of her vagina.

"So this is how it ends." She thought sadly.

Raven slowly opened her eyes and that's when she saw a small figure crouched down in the shadows behind the open doors, whoever it was he was short, had messy hair, and had green skin…

"Beast Boy!" Raven realized.

Seeing her reaction Beast Boy placed a finger over his mouth, signaling her to be quiet. Raven nodded and smiled, Trigon grabbed her face and brought it to his.

"What are you smiling about?" he demanded.

Raven's smile grew and she shrugged, Trigon looked towards the iron doors where she had been looking nothing was there. Growling her turned back to Raven.

"RAAHHHHHH!" Came a shriek behind Trigon, the devil turned much to late to avoid the raptors cunning claws.

The sickle claws cut deep into flesh and bone before tail whipping Trigon to the side where he crashed into the brimstone wall. Morphing back into a human Beast Boy adjusted the bolts on the ring and stood up Raven, Beast Boy blushed when he saw Raven's nude state.

"She's even more beautiful than I imagined." He thought, Beast Boy than scolded himself, "None of that now!"

Raven smiled when she saw Beast Boy's actions, "Well stop staring and help me out of here!" She said.

Beast Boy quickly snapped the shackles and Raven fell forward, Beast Boy caught her in mid air and stood her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Raven nodded, "Thank you Garfield I am indebted to you."

Beast Boy spotted her cloak and slipped over he bare skin, Beast Boy leaned in to tie it together when Raven caught him off guard with a kiss. Beast Boy was shocked at first but his body stiffened and he placed his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. When they broke off for air both looked at one another with love and passion and smiled.

Beast Boy started, "Raven I've been trying to tell you for so long but-"

Raven pulled him into another kiss, "Hush now Garfield we're together now and nothing can stop us." She told him.

"I beg to differ!" A voice snarled.

Raven gasped when she saw her father heading towards them, Beast Boy instinctively placed himself in front of Raven. Anticipating the wraith to come Raven clung to his arm, fire erupted for Trigon's arms and his eyes were ablaze with energy.

"I've been really patient with you Raven but now I see the only way to get for you to listen to me is if I destroy the thing you love the most." Trigon snarled.

"No you can't!" Raven shouted.

"Can't I?" Trigon shot back, the demon fired a blast of energy at the couple, seeing no time to dodge Beast Boy threw Raven to the ground as the ball of fire headed right towards him.


	9. Tyrants Last Breath

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Ch.9 Tyrants Last Breath

Beast Boy's eyes widened in terror as the enormous fireball soared towards him at high speeds. The heat coming off of it made him perspire and the intense light burned his eyes, realizing that he wouldn't be able to dodge in time Beast Boy prepared for the worst and put his arms over his face. Trigon sneered once he saw that Beast Boy would not be able to dodge the inferno in time.

Raven seeing that he love would be scorched by the hellfire flung her arms forward, "Garfield!" She cried, "Duck!"

A black aura rose from the brimstone floor creating a wall in front of Beast Boy who leapt backwards as the fireballs exploded on contact. Growling like an enraged animal Trigon leapt forward with claws outstretched, Beast Boy had no time to react before Trigon was upon him. The devil grabbed the boy around the waist and pulled him to a crushing embrace.

Beast Boy could feel his bones breaking, and arteries being crushed. A painful, burning sensation in his abs told him that internal injuries were now bleeding. Beast Boy though in great pain, was determined not to cry out. Trigon seeing the agony in his eyes laughed and squeezed harder, Beast Boy could feel his spine bending and he finally let himself go and screamed.

"Let go of him Satan!" A defiant voice rang out.

Trigon turned much too late to block an onslaught of telekinetic blasts fired by Raven, several struck him in the chest causing him to release Garfield while others smashed into his face. Trigon felt his nose break and his eyes gouged out before finally stumbling backwards and crying in agony. Raven holding her outfit together with one hand rushed over to her lover.

"Beast Boy!" She cried out when she knelt by him.

A crimson puddle was forming around his head where it had been busted open in the fall, one eye was swollen shut, and his lips were cut and bleeding. But it wasn't the injuries on the outside that concerned Raven; she turned to his abdomen and saw that bones in the chest had been smashed inward. Raven marveled at how he was still alive and breathing.

Beast Boy although in great pain still found the strength to raise his hand towards Raven. Crying Raven helped his hand to her face and he gently began stroking her cheek.

"You're warm." He said.

Raven felt crimson tears fall down her cheeks, "Don't go Garfield I need you."

"I'll always be here, my love." Beast Boy whispered.

Raven set his hand down and bent her head over to his face. She gently kissed him on the forehead and set her hands down on his abdomen. Raven was careful not to press too hard on his broken bones.

"I'm going to heal you, don't worry." Raven whispered in his ear.

A painful smile formed on Beast Boy's lips and he nodded slowly, reassured Raven began concentrating and she softly rotated her hands around his chest and stomach.

"Azerath metrion zinthos." She chanted, "Azerath metrion zinthos. Azerath metrion zinthos."

Black energy engulfed Beast Boy and he could feel bones being snapped into place, arteries healing, and blood clotting. He cringed in pain but it was nothing compared to what he just felt. When the black aura disappeared Beast Boy sat up, refreshed, healed, and ready to fight once again. Beast Boy turned to Raven and pulled her closer to him, Raven could feel her cloak falling, but she didn't care. Beast Boy pulled her into a passionate kiss and Raven wrapped her arms around his waist.

Beast Boy ran his hands up and down her shoulders; Raven broke off from the kiss and placed her head on his shoulders.

"I thought I lost you." She whispered.

Beast Boy grinned, "I'm not that easy to get rid of."

With blinding speed Beast Boy and Raven were ripped away from one another, Raven gasped when she saw Trigon fling Beast Boy across the room with one hand. Beast Boy crashed into a nearby wall and slumped to the ground. Roaring Trigon fired several energy blasts at the roof, two ton boulders came raining down on Beast Boy. Seeing no way to get out of the way in time Beast Boy placed his arms over his head and spread out as the boulder fell on top of him, completely burring him.

Raven's heart shattered when she saw Beast Boy buried alive before her very eyes. Crying out like an enraged animal she made a break for the debris when a quick backhand to the face sent her spiraling towards the floor. Growling Raven faced her father and shot several blasts of energy at his torso and face. Trigon already battered and bleeding snarled in annoyance as several blasts of energy slammed into his body and face.

A tooth was knocked loose and Trigon felt a rib break before he finally decided to end things, "Enough!" He cried out.

Blasts of fire erupted from his eyes and Raven felt the full, terrible force of his attack.

"AGH!" She cried out in pain, it felt as though she was being burned and electrocuted at the same time.

Her body gave out and Raven collapsed to the floor, Raven struggled to keep herself conscious as Trigon walked over to her.

"Don't bother trying to summon your powers." Trigon sneered, "I've disabled them and they will remain that way for at least fifteen minutes. Plenty of time for me to take what is mine."

Trigon knelt down and Raven could feel him pushing her clothing aside, "Your body." Trigon stated.

Trigon placed himself over her and Raven could feel his hot penis wiggling through her legs trying to get to her womanhood. She tried to scream, she tried to kick, but his attack had left her body exhausted and resistance was no longer an option. Raven could only watch in fear and disgust as Trigon tried to take her body and innocence. Raven cringed in pain as she felt Trigon find her entrance.

The demon seeing her actions slowly began pushing himself in, Raven felt her vagina being opened up forcefully and Trogon's length entering her. Raven shuddered, it was not only disgusting and perverted but it hurt as well. Trigon enjoying the pain he was inflicting upon his own flesh and blood made a short thrust, Raven cried out in pain as his penis scratched the inside of her vagina.

Trigon felt himself hit her barrier and smiled, "Before I claim you body I'd like to take this moment to mention that this is how it went with your little slut of a mother!"

Raven's eyes widened in horror, "My mother?" She repeated.

"Yes." Trigon continued on, "Your mother went willingly at first but when she started to get defiant I had to get a little…rough."

Trigon placed a hand over Raven's head, "Here see for yourself."

Instantly Raven's mind was flooded with brutal images.

_A young woman about twenty with long violet hair lay naked on a bed, a man with lustrous black hair and piercing green eyes entered the room with her. The man was dressed in nothing but a red robe, smiling he undid the straps and let the garment fall the floor. The woman let out a sigh of content when she felt him stroke her thighs. The woman cautiously opened up the legs to him, and the man immediately thrust his hips into her._

_The woman cringed in pain at first but as her lover began thrusting pain turned into pleasure and she let out gasps of passion. But her passion was short lived for her lover began thrusting harder and harder and he sunk his nails into her as if he was trying to hurt her on purpose. The woman tried to push herself away but the man slugged her on the side of the head and forced her back down. It was then that the man's body began a grotesque transformation._

_His skin turned red, horns sprouted from his head, multiple eyes formed on his forehead, his long black mane turned white, his body grew more muscular and fangs grew in his teeth. The once gentle hands that touched the woman's thighs were now enormous claws, and she screamed aloud when she saw what the man truly was. Laughing Trigon began thrusting harder and harder despite the woman's protests._

"_No! Please! God! Stop!" She pleaded._

_Desperate she tried to separate from him, but Trigon was truly one with her and his penis refused to come out of her. Screaming in pleasure Trigon thrust again and again as he felt himself move closer and closer to his climax. Trigon felt his member twitch signaling that he was at end's meet. The woman feeling his hot seed spill into her body threw her head back and screamed…_

Raven gasped, that was her mother. She felt her pain; she felt her anguish as Trigon raped her. Trigon sneered when he saw the anger and resentment in his daughters face. Trigon moved around a bit in her vagina, reminding Raven that he would soon claim her body as well.

"And now my love let us begin!" Trigon declared.

A pair of claws ripped through the demons shoulders, Trigon screamed in pain as he felt muscle tear. Beast Boy who had morphed into a giant sloth stood behind Trigon, the beast's enormous claws dug deep into Trigon's flesh and bone. Before the demon could react he was lifted off his feat and into the air, his penis slid out of Raven and he was held up before her like a hung man. Raven immediately began wiping her father's bodily fluids off of her entrance and her legs.

She stared up at him with hate and resentment, "Sorry but I'm not that kind of girl!" She shouted.

She felt power surge through her body, her powers had returned smiling Raven formed a telekinetic blade on her right hand. She slowly rose and face her father, Raven raised her hand towards Trigon's torso. Trigon snickered,

"You think you can hurt me?" Trigon threatened, "Give me your best shot!"

Raven lowered her blade at the last minute and plunged into Trigon's midsection. Trigon screamed in unimaginable pain as her blade tore into his penis. Raven slashed again and again until nothing remained of his manhood but a bloody tear.

"Let's see you rape someone with that!" Raven shouted.

Raven could see flesh, bodily fluids, and sperm leaking out from the wound. Satisfied with the damage, Raven grinned. Beast Boy than flung the demons towards the edge of the platform. Trigon flew over the edge and fell screaming into the lava pit below, Beast Boy heard a splash and morphed back into a human.

"Let that be a lesson to you!" Beast Boy shouted, "No one touches her or else!"

Beast Boy felt a soothing touch on his arm and turned to see Raven smiling tenderly at him, "It's finally over." She whispered.

Beast Boy cuffed his arm with hers, and Raven rested her head on his shoulder. Beast Boy turned to the door to lead her out.

"Let's get out of here." He stated.

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" A scream erupted from the pit.

The volcano began shaking and caving in, Raven put a shield around her and Garfield to keep themselves from being crushed to death. The entire top of the volcano came crashing down, revealing black sky. Startled Raven turned to the lava pit and screamed when she saw an enormous head rising up from the magma.

"Impossible!" She shouted.

Trigon was still alive! The devil had finally revealed his true power and stood towering over the young lovers. Beast Boy stared up at the towering figure, Trigon had to be at least fifty feet tall and to weigh thirty tons! Growling the demon glared down at them.

"I have had enough of you two!" He shouted, flames rocketed out of his throat.

Beast Boy morphed into a Pteranodon and took off while Raven took off in the air with him. Raven circled her father several times and began blasting him with psychic blades, blasts, and objects on the ground. Trigon stumbled back when he felt a boulder smash into his top eye, taking advantage of the moment Beast Boy slashed at Trigon's face. Completely gouging out two of his eyes, roaring Trigon swiped at Beast Boy and sent him crashing to the ground.

Raven fired several more blasts at Trigon, while the demon countered with several fireballs of his own. Cursing Raven sent a chain of energy around Trigon, the demon growled when he felt his arms being tied to together. Raven tried to wrap the energy chain around his arms so he could be defenseless, when she saw that her father couldn't resist she smiled.

"I have him now!" She thought.

Suddenly Trigon broke free of the chain and fired at Raven, she managed to dodge but the shockwave knocked her out of the air. Trigon caught her in his massive hand before she hit the floor and held her to his face.

"You cannot run from this Raven!" He growled, "You and I will become one and rule the universe!"

"Never I can choose my own destiny!" Raven shouted back.

"Very well then." Trigon snorted.

The demon opened up his maw revealing rows of sharp fangs, Trigon began pulling Raven towards his open jaws. Seeing what was going to happen Raven struggled to get out of his grip. But Trigon was far too big and powerful now, Raven closed her eyes when she saw his tongue about to wrap around her.

A savage roar ripped through the air, and something twice the size of Trigon slammed into them. Raven flew out of his grip and landed on something hard and scaly. When she realized what she was on she nearly cried out in surprise, Beast Boy had morphed into an awesome full grown Tyrannosaurus Rex. The unstoppable super predator towered above Trigon who stepped back nervously. The Tyrannosaur roared and revealed it's formidable weapons, fangs longer and sharper than knives.

Snarling Trigon fired at the beast, "Beast Boy look out!" Raven called out.

The blasts hit the dino with devastating force but Beast Boy simply grunted and shook off the inferno as if it was nothing. Frightened but angry at the same time Trigon grew reckless and charged fourth. Beast Boy waited for the right moment to strike, when Trigon got close enough Beast Boy spun around and hammered him with his tail. Bone's shattered and ribs cracked as Trigon was sent spiraling towards the floor.

Trigon hit the earth with a crash, stunned he tried to rise. Beast Boy gave him no such chance, instantly the hulking super predator pounced on it's hellish prey. Beast Boy continuously stomped on Trigon's head, neck, and spine. Raven's righteous fury grew with each blow Beast Boy inflicted on Trigon.

"That's it!" She shouted, "Make him pay for all the atrocities his committed! For all the people he has slain! For every planet conquered! For every drop of blood shed! By God we will slay him this day!"

Trigon rolled out from under Beast Boy and shot up, growling the demons leapt on top of the super predator and grabbed for Raven. Unafraid Raven flung her arm forward, a razor sharp wave of energy struck Trigon in the arm.

"AUUUGH!" He screamed, Trigon's arm was cut in two, bone and muscle completely severed a fountain of bloody spewed from the grisly wound.

Trigon fell off of Beast Boy and landed on the dirt, the demon had no time to defend himself for Beast Boy placed a hefty foot of Trigon's chest. Trigon felt his lungs being crushed under the immense wait when suddenly something warm and foul smelling wrapped around Trigon's very head.

"NO!" He cried out.

Trigon was in the jaws of the Rex, hearing him Beast Boy clamped his jaws shut and lifted Trigon off of the ground. Beast Boy swung Trigon around like a rag doll in different directions, legs kicking and himself screaming Trigon tried to free himself from the predators jaws. Beast Boy bit down harder and he felt Trigon's skull crunch, Trigon fell limp and Beast Boy spat him out of his mouth and the demon soared through the air and landed at the base of a mountain.

Beast Boy swung his tail around and struck the mountain base, boulders and debris rained upon Trigon burring him completely. Raven stepped off of her lover and allowed him to morph back to his human form. When he was back to normal, Beast Boy embraced Raven and ran a finger through her loose hair.

"I hope that I won't have to do that to the rest of your family." Beast Boy joked.

Raven smiled softly and looked into his jade green eyes, Beast Boy stared back into her breathtaking violet orbs. Slowly but surely they're faces came closer together, when the sound of rustling rocks brought their attention back towards Trigon's grave. Trigon burst through the boulders and stood facing the two, Beast Boy instinctively placed himself in front of Raven as they both exchanged looks of horror and surprise. Trigon looked like he had just gone through a meat grinder, his face was mauled and chewed up, several eyes were missing, hair was plucked out of his head, his horns were shattered, his body was disfigured and contorted, and wheezing gasps came out of his mouth.

"No this can't be!" Raven thought.

"Isn't there anyway to beat this guy?" Beast Boy thought, "Let's see physical assaults don't cut it, and mental attacks don't cut it. We may be in Raven's mind but it's his rules, what haven't we done yet? Wait a minute we've never tried…"

Beast Boy turned his face to Raven, completely ignoring Trigon he placed a finger under her chin to make her look up at him. Beast Boy slid his arms around her waist, and gently began rubbing her spine.

"Raven," He whispered softly, you're my rising star and bright moon. You are my happiness, my joy, my very life. You're the reason why I exist! Raven I need you, you complete me!"

Beast Boy pulled his face closer to Raven who was confused at his actions, "Raven, I love you. I will never leave you alone, I will always be there for you, and I will always protect you and give you shelter when you need it. I will give you everything you've ever wanted and dreamed of! Raven…do you love me?"

Raven saw the love and passion in Garfield eyes and brought her face closer to his, they're forehead touched. And without warning strands of pink energy began encircling Beast Boy and her, Raven took no mind to it. The only thing that mattered to her was Garfield and her love for him. Realizing that they had found out the secret of defeating him Trigon let out a bellow of defiance and leapt forward.

Raven didn't even hear him, she smiled tenderly and grabbed her true love's hand. Their fingers intertwined and she raised her arm.

"Garfield Logan my Beast Boy, you are my protector, my savior, and my lover." She said tenderly, "You are my night in shining armor, you have stood by my side always even when I have been cruel to you. You've put up with my mood swings, constant teasing, and depressing attitude. You have always been there for me and for that I thank you."

Raven brought her lips closer to his, the pink aura around them was moving ever faster, "And Beast Boy," She continued on, "Yes I do love you, I have always loved you. If you ever needed someone to talk to, someone to care for you, and someone to love you than I'll be here."

With that Raven and Beast Boy kissed, she wrapped her arms around his head and he tightened his grip on her waist. They deepened the kiss and seemed completely oblivious to the demon closing in on them. At that moment the energy around them exploded and a sphere of white light flew into the sky. The dark clouds were pierced and light came through, Trigon watched in terror as the ground beneath them shook and gave way.

The dreaded volcano collapsed inward, mountains crashed down, and all of the raven's croaked and fell to the earth dead. Soon a blue sky replaced dark space, grass and flowers grew on the ground, steaming waterfalls took the place of lava floors, hills replaced jagged mountains, lush valleys took the place of desert canyons, and healthy green leaves grew on the once lifeless branches of the trees. Raven marveled at the groundbreaking change that had just token place, and it was all for the love of Garfield. But that wasn't the only joyful surprise in store, Raven looked up and saw several floating being in the sky falling to the ground in a perfect circle.

Trigon gasped when he saw them and took off running, only when they got closer did Raven realize that they were her emotions, all of them were there, Happy, Brave, Sad, Knowledge, Fear, Rage, and a few others she didn't recognize. The emotions began chanting softly when they landed, Raven and Beast Boy struggled to listen to what they were saying, a bolt of energy sparked from the center of the circle, and like a homing missile it flew after Trigon. He tried desperately to outrun it but the bolt struck him in the back, Trigon screamed in pain as he felt energy rush through him.

To his horror he turned to see his flesh peeling off of his muscles, and his muscles rotting and his bones turning into ashes. Trigon let out a scream of agony and terror as he was reduced to nothing but ashes. Raven watched as her father was vaporized before her eyes. It was truly over.

Raven smiled and her and Beast Boy looked at the wonderful new world their love had brought into existence while Raven's emotions spread out to explore. Brave sat down on the grass and felt it's surface.

"Maybe now I can finally take a nap around here!" She blurted.

Happy chased several butterflies through a meadow, "Oh I love this new look."

Rage snorted and stared at a few roses, "I kind of prefer the old look."

Sad sat near a flowing river and placed her hand into the swirling blue water, "This doesn't feel so bad." She said with a soft smile.

Three new emotions approached Raven and Beast Boy, one was a very radiant version of Raven, she was dressed in a flowing white dress and her hair was spread neatly among her shoulders. White crystal earrings hung from her ears, she smiled tenderly when she saw them. Beast Boy recognized her as Love, the next Raven had Love's smile but was dressed in a blue short cut dress and her hair was tied back in a bun. Her strapless skirt exposed partial cleavage and delicate skin while a gleaming blue pendant was in her bosom.

The next emotion was the kind you'd expect to get a lap dance from, her hair was wild and tangled, her lips were gleaming with red lipstick, she was dressed in a see through pink silk gown, the emotion was dressed in a thong and a very fluffy bra, she smiled seductively at the coupled and waved. Love was the first to speak,

"Trigon has been vanquished, he will not harm anyone anymore."

The blue one spoke up next, "You are now free to love one another."

"And get dirty!" The one with the see through gown added.

Raven looked up at the one in the white dress, "Who are you?"

The one in the white dressed bowed politely, "Forgive me I am love," She turned to the other emotion in the blue dress, "This is Affection." And she turned he gaze to the one in the undergarments, "And that is Lust."

"Have you always been here?" Raven asked, "I've never seen you hear before."

Lust spoke up, "Well you've kept us locked up for quite some time."

"But when you stopped denying your feelings we broke free." Affection added, "But at a bad time Trigon had already begun poisoning you mind."

"So that's why I couldn't feel anything but rage and unhappiness." Raven realized.

Love placed a delicate hand on her shoulder, "But that's all behind you now, your future is waiting for you."

Beast Boy gave Raven a playful nudge on the neck, she laughed and turned to him with a kiss on the cheek. Beast Boy smiled with eyes glowing with love and affection.

"Do we really have a future together?" Beast Boy asked Love.

Love nodded, "Your future is more wonderful than anything you could ever imagine."

"Think of it as heaven before you go into heaven!" Affection stated.

"We all know that your love life would wonderful," Lust said with a shrug, "But would you like to know about the sex life?"

A small grin crept on the face of Raven and Beast Boy, "Sure why not." Raven stated.

Lust grinned, "Well for one thing you will do it in strange places."

Beast Boy raised a questioning eyebrow, "Really now?"

"And love will be strengthened every time you do it." Lust continued.

"Anything with more details?" Raven asked.

Lust grins grew wider, "Oh yes there is so much more, Raven will discover that she is great with her mouth and that Beast Boy is an animal when he's on top! Not to mention you guys will have a few passionate threesomes."

Raven's and Beast Boy's eyes grew wide, they laughed nervously and stepped back. Happy who had was overhearing the conversation shouted while she was running,

"The more the merrier!"

"I think I'd like to go now." Raven whispered in Beast Boy's ear.

He nodded and turned to Love, "Is there a way out of here?"

Love nodded, a portal opened up in front of her and Raven could see the inside of her room. It was comforting to know that they would be home soon, Beast Boy led Raven into the portal and helped her step in, a part of her cloak went up her leg, exposing her thigh, blushing Beast Boy pulled it back down and led her out. He turned to Lust who gave him a wink.

"This is just out of curiosity but who do we have the threesomes with?" Beast Boy asked, "And isn't that considered cheating on you loved one?"

Lust laughed, "Not if it's the loved one who invited them into the threesome in the first place!"

"Thank you for everything." Raven stated changing the subject.

Love nodded, "Anytime you need us dear we will be here for you."

Beast Boy stepped out with Raven and waved, the different emotions including Rage smiled and waved back.

"Bye we love you!" Happy shouted.

"Come back soon!" Brave cried.

"Don't forget to write!" Sad added.

"Treat her right Garfield, love her." Love reminded.

"Give her faith, hope, and affection." Affection added.

"Ride her day and night!" Lust shouted before the portal closed.

Beast Boy and Raven were thrust out of the mirror and they landed on Raven's bed, Beast Boy caught his love and began stroking her hair. Raven smiled at him, only now did she realized what the emotions had been chanting when Trigon had been defeated.

"Love conquers all."

**Note: Better Than Seduction will be discontinued and eventually erased in a couple of days, now before you despair and have a nervous breakdown I have something to tell you. There is going to be a sequel to Lovers Moon! Ah yes yet another mature love story with a plenty of couples, characters some new others not, and sweet love! So print out those only chapter of Better Than Seduction, they're going to be the only ones.**


	10. Future Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Ch.10 Future Life

Raven checked the alarm clock next to her bed, it was nine o clock at night, they had been trapped her mind for hours. But right now Raven didn't care about the nightmare that had just token place, her mind was completely focused on one thing- her Beast Boy. Raven cuddled alongside him and let out a sigh of content, his body was so warm and inviting. A sudden knock was heard on the door and Robin's voice rang out,

"Raven are you okay you've been in there all day."

Raven responded as Beast Boy placed a hand on her hip, "Yes I'm fine just needed to get my head together to realize something."

"Oh and have you seen friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"Yes Beast Boy is in here with me." Raven answered.

"Is he bothering you?" Cyborg asked.

"No," Raven said turning to Beast Boy and placing a hand on his cheek, "he helped me realize something very important today. Something that I've kept locked up for so long."

"Alright then we'll just leave you two alone." Robin said, Robin outside the door motioned for the other titans to leave.

Raven heard their retreating footsteps, "Alone at last."

Beast Boy began trailing her face with kisses, while she gently began scratching his ears. A purr of gratitude echoed out from his throat, Raven smiled and locked their lips together. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, breaking off for air Raven placed Beast Boy's hand on her breast. Beast Boy gently took in the shape of it.

"Beast Boy I love you more than anything." Raven said, "And I want you, I want you inside of me."

Beast Boy was shocked when he heard these words, "You want to do this now?"

Raven nodded, Beast Boy sat up to unzip his outfit, "Alright then."

Raven opened up her cloak to him and spread out her legs invitingly. Beast Boy took off his clothing and threw it to the floor. He took off his boots, and stood in nothing but his boxers. Beast Boy slid his undergarments down his waist and stood naked, his body exposed to the night air and he shivered. Wasting no time he grabbed his manhood and began pulling on it, getting it fully erected.

When he was ready to penetrate he walked over to Raven and grabbed the side of the legs, he slid his penis into her vagina. Raven shivered in anticipation of the pleasure to come, Beast Boy hit her barrier and was about thrust when something stopped him. When nothing happened after several seconds Raven sat up.

"Garfield what's wrong?" She asked.

Beast Boy didn't respond but merely kept his head down, Raven put her hand under his chin and his head up, "Don't you love me?" She asked.

Beast Boy placed his arms around her neck, "Raven I love you never think twice about that, it's just that I don't feel comfortable doing this."

Beast Boy pulled himself out of her cunt and Raven sighed in disappointment, Beast Boy kissed her on the forehead, "I'm not saying no, I'm just saying not right now."

Raven smiled and looked up at him, "Could at least stay with me until morning?"

Beast Boy smiled, "As you wish."

Not even bothering to put his boxers on Beast Boy pulled open the covers and slid into Raven's bed, Raven wrapped her cloak around her and laid down next to him. They leaned in for one last kiss before falling asleep in one another's arms.

Several Years Later:

Beast Boy watched as his beautiful wife too be walked down the aisle in the most beautiful wedding dress imaginable it was snow white strapless dress, with glittering material shown into the bosom, her dress glittered in the sunlight from the cathedral windows . Fabric covered her face and she was clutching a bouquet of blue roses near her chest, while Starfire walked behind her leading her to her true love. Beast Boy was dressed in a night black tux with a red rose in his pocket, his bed man Robin stood by him. Every super hero in Jump City was here, Aqualad now known as Tempest, Arsenal who was once Speedy, Bumblebee, Cyborg, Hotspot, and others.

The priest who was to unite them in marriage stood by ideally as Beast Boy's beautiful bride walked up the steps to him. They stood side by side, the priest decided to get things started.

"We are gathered here to unite these two souls as one, love has guided these two souls through torment and personal hell. May the lord watch over and protect you."

The priest turned to Beast Boy, "Garfield Mark Logan do you take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

Beast Boy turned to Raven, his eyes were full of love and compassion, "I do."

The priest turned to Raven, "Do you Rachel Roth take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Raven looked back at Beast Boy, her eyes filled with tears of joy, "I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest stated.

Beast Boy undid the fabric covering Raven's face, he saw how happy she was. Slowly he leaned forward and Raven brought her head forward, their lips met and they locked together Beast Boy embraced Raven while she clung on to him. Claps and cheers were heard throughout the cathedral. Beast Boy broke off from the kiss and stared at this woman who was his wife.

"I love you so much Raven." He said.

Raven smiled, "I love you more than life my Beast Boy."

Beast Boy looked at the aisle, "Shall we?"

"You know it." Raven responded.

Beast Boy scooped Raven off of her feet, laughing Raven held on to her husband as they walked down the aisle towards the cathedral doors.

**Note: Friends sadly this fic only has two chapters left in it, it's just about finished. Enjoy the last chapters!**


	11. Lovers Moon Part 1

Note: As said before Better Than Seduction will be discontinued, these last two chapters are LEMON chapters, so don't read if you don't want to.

Disclaimer: I own what's mine!

Ch.11 Lovers Moon Part 1

Beast Boy's mind was racing with joyous memories as he flipped from one page to the next. Times of joy, crisis, and love all passed through his eyes in seconds timing. Now he truly realized how blessed he was to live such a happy life with the one he loved most-Raven. The sound of feet rustling brought his attention back to his wife; Beast Boy silently put the photo album back in its place and pulled the blankets off him, revealing his chest.

Beast Boy observed as Raven finally slipped out of the closet, her smooth hands parted the doors and she stood staring lovingly at him in nothing but a fluffy blue bra and black thong that was slightly see through. Raven turned off the closet light and opened a nearby window.

"I want tonight to be especially romantic." She declared.

Beast Boy could see a breath taking sky with a sea of stars, planets seemed to decorate the black galaxy, but the thing that caught Beast Boy's attention right away was the flawless full silver room in front of him. The moon shined with brightness that gave him an instant feeling of comfort. Beast Boy glanced at Raven, she looked so beautiful in the gleaming moonlight.

Quietly she crawled into bed with him. Beast Boy slipped his arms around her bare stomach and pulled her into a kiss. His hands went through her silky violet hair and he took a whiff of it's fragrance. He wasn't going to be impatient and simply tear her clothes off. No.

He was going to do this like a true lover, the way God intended it to be. He was going to give her the best his body could offer, to give a woman the gift of true love is the most wonderful thing a man could do for her. And by all means Beast Boy was going to give her just that. Beast Boy embraced her while Raven gently trailed kisses down his neck, purrs of gratitude escaped Beast Boy's throat, smiling softly Raven pushed him back and pulled the covers off of him.

Raven ran a teasing finger down Beast Boy's chest, her fingers gently traced one of his nipples and she could hear Beast Boy's delicate moans. She leaned down and kissed his face, his chest, and his abs; she set her face down his chest and heard the gentle beating of his heart. Beast Boy placed his arms around her and began feeling his wife down, his hands went over her back, past her rump, and down her legs. Raven gently moaned as she felt his smooth touches.

Beast Boy released Raven rubbed his chest and her finger traveled down to his boxers, Raven saw a rather large bulge in the center of it and smiled. She ran her finger on his boxers and traced a small mound of pre-sperm that was on it. Raven placed her hand on his abs and gently began sliding his boxers off; Beast Boy could feel the cotton garment slipping off his hips and down his legs. Raven pushed the boxers off of her loves body and threw the garment on the floor.

Smiling she studied her husbands penis, the penis was green like the rest of his body. His length was massive, over five inches, not as big as Raven dreamt once but it was fine with her. The head was shaped like an arrow head, and Raven felt her womanhood grow puffy as she imagined Beast Boy on top of her moving his love making tool in and out of her. Raven gently stroked his penis and Beast Boy moaned and gripped the sheets of the bed.

"Quite a nice size you got there honey." Raven complimented as she rubbed the penis with her hand taking in the shape.

Beast Boy moaned and tensed in the pleasure to come, "Thank you." Was all he could say.

Raven warmed his manhood with her breathe; she gently ran kisses down his shaft and on the head. Raven took in his natural taste, she couldn't describe it though it tasted…it taste…like…him. Raven's felt her mouth water; she wanted to taste him deeper. Carefully she ran her lips over the head, and she tried to engulf his shaft, but gagged.

Beast Boy placed his hand on her shoulder, and grew concerned when he saw hot tears rushing down her face, "Take it in at the depth your comfortable with love." He said to her.

Raven smiled, he cared about her comfort more than pleasure. Reassured Raven completely engulfed his shaft, and began massaging his balls. Raven wanted to swallow as much of his seed as she possibly could. Beast Boy groaned as Raven began bobbing her head up and down on his manhood.

Silently he placed a hand on her head, while Raven pushed her hair back increasing the amount of pleasure for the both of them. Raven began taking longer sucks and bobbed her head up and down more often. She savored his natural taste, and Beast Boy's moans of ecstasy only encouraged her. Beast Boy began gasping as she deep throated his penis.

"Yes! Yes!" Beast Boy gasped, Raven began moving her tongue on his shaft and over his head.

Beast Boy felt his penis twitch, signaling his first orgasm of the night. Beast Boy gripped Raven's head tighter.

"Raven I'm going to orgasm!" Beast Boy announced.

Raven felt his hot seed shoot into her mouth, Raven gagged at first but drank as much of it as she could. His sperm tasted…sweet, but at the same time salty. Raven massaged his balls and placed a hand on his stomach.

"So that's what sperm tastes like," Raven said, "best thing I've ever tasted."

Beast Boy grinned at his wife's compliment and wrapped his arms around her. Beast Boy sat up and pulled her into a kiss, he slid his tongue into her mouth and she did the same to her. Both of their tongues wrestled and swam in one another's mouth. Raven broke off for air, while Beast Boy ran kisses down her neck and to her exposed cleavage.

Beast Boy's tongue came out and he licked her partially exposed cleavage all the way up to her chin. Beast Boy placed another kiss on her cheek.

"Who knew you could be so sweet." Beast Boy chirped.

Raven felt him place his hands on her bra straps; she placed her hand under his chin and tensed in anticipation. Carefully Beast Boy unhooked her bra; it slid off of Raven's bare shoulders and fell to the floor. Raven's beautiful gray breasts came into his view, fully developed, well rounded, and topped with pink nipples. Beast Boy playfully nuzzled one while his hand felt the other.

Raven couldn't help herself, she brought his head closer to her breathes and allowed Garfield to explore her more deeply. Beast Boy kissed her exposed breathes and nuzzled one nipple. He moved his face closer to it, and his mouth closed around it. Beast Boy began suckling on one breast while his hand teased the other.

Raven moaned in pleasure and her cries encouraged Beast Boy to continue on. She enjoyed how he was savoring her flesh like this, making her feel like the most precious thing on earth. Beast Boy ran his tongue over the nipple and Raven felt herself go. With a passionate cry white breast milk fell freely down one nipple while Beast Boy suckled as much as he could on the other.

Beast Boy enjoyed the warm sweet taste of her naturally made liquid. Breaking off from her breast, Beast Boy pushed down Raven and ran kisses down her cleavage to her belly. Beast Boy stopped at her midsection, smiling he slowly began peeling off her thong. Raven was glad he didn't take them off with indecent haste; she enjoyed having them slowly peeled off of her, like skin being peeled off of forbidden fruit. Her tong came off and Beast Boy stared at her womanhood.

A nest of violet curls was above her love tunnel, Beast Boy could see the pink flesh pulsing, ready to receive him. Beast Boy held up his index finger,

"I think your going to enjoy this!" He declared.

With that he shoved his fingers inside of her dripping cunt, Raven threw her arms around his head instantly and cried out his name over and over again. Beast Boy's fingers went in far but he took special care not to break her hymen. Beast Boy felt around her warm insides and his finger tapped that special spot that all women have.

Beast Boy felt Raven shoot up in pleasure, grinning he placed his finger over that special spot and pressed it down for all it was worth.

"Ohhhhh Beast Boy!" Raven cried out.

Beast Boy pulled his fingers out of her cunt and threw his head down on her, his tongue lapped up her insides while Raven spread out her legs to give him more room. Raven placed her hands on his head and forced him to go deeper. Beast Boy drank up her sweet nectar and his tongue touched the place that drove Raven absolutely insane.

Soon her vagina blossomed open to him like a flower and emitted a wonderful scent, Beast Boy took a whiff of her natural scent and instantly began digging deeper and deeper into her vagina. Raven felt a force bubbling inside of her longing, no begging to be released. Raven finally let herself go,

"Beast Boy I'm done!" She shouted.

Raven felt a wonderful surge of energy pass over her, and her bodily fluids leaked out of her vagina like a flowing river. Beast Boy hastily drank as much of the fluid as he could, her flood lasted for about fifteen seconds before dying down. Raven's chest heaved in and out, the orgasm had been wonderful but it was exhausting as well.

Beast Boy laid his body down next to her, Raven took him in her arms.

"Thank you honey." She whispered in his ear, Beast Boy kissed her supple lips.

Taking her in his arms Beast Boy decided that he would give her some time to rest before continuing on. Beast Boy flipped Raven over on her back and began massaging her back, his hands traveled from her shoulders to her spine. Beast Boy could hear her relaxed breathes. After a few minutes his hand traveled from her spine to her rump.

Beast Boy examined a raven tattoo close to her buttocks, "Honey?" He asked, "When did you get this?"

"A few years back." Raven responded, Beast Boy raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Never noticed that before." He thought.

Beast Boy laid his head down on her shoulders and Raven sat up. She placed her hand under his chin and ran a teasing finger up and down his throat. More purrs escaped Beast Boy's throat. Gently he took her hand and turned her over to him. It was time to go again.


	12. Lovers Moon Part 2

Disclaimer: I own what's mine!

Ch.12 Lover's Moon Part 2

The two love birds positioned themselves; Raven was on the bottom Beast Boy on top. Raven spread her legs out invitingly, Beast Boy spread his legs out also, so his weight would keep them from closing. Beast Boy leaned over to Raven and kissed her forehead.

"Be gentle." Raven whispered.

Beast Boy took her hand, "I'll be as gentle as you want me to my Raven."

Beast Boy noticed that her vagina had closed after the period of rest. Smiling Beast Boy ran his tongue around it, is tongue pushed the lips aside and it opened up to him again. The swollen pink flesh pulsed and dripped with bodily fluids. Slowly Beast Boy brought his fully erected manhood into her entrance.

Raven felt him move around a bit before completely moving in. Beast Boy's head hit her barrier; he placed both of his hands on Raven's and looked down at her.

"This is going to hurt," He told her, "ready?"

Raven smiled and nodded, Beast Boy quickly thrusted and his manhood broke through her hymen. Raven cringed in only mild pain, but Beast Boy took notice to this and stopped when he was half way in.

"Raven are you alright?" He asked growing concerned, Raven didn't answer.

"Raven we can stop if you want to." Beast Boy stated and began pulling his penis out of her.

Raven's hand shot up and grabbed his arm, "No I'm fine." She whispered.

Beast Boy placed a hand on her face, "But love your hurting."

Raven smiled, "Pain and pleasure are the same in sex. Oh Beast Boy I truly want to become one with you, so please don't stop."

Beast Boy felt warm blood pass over his penis, sighing he obliged to his love's request and began moving his penis in and out of her at a slow pace. Raven's face contorted in pain but also pleasure. Overtime the pain in her waist died and was replaced by immense pleasure.

"Faster." She moaned.

Beast Boy began thrusting faster and faster, he felt her warm vagina closing in around his penis. Raven gripped the sheets of the bed.

"Faster please." She whispered, her eyes were closed and she was nestled down on a pillow.

Raven couldn't believe the wonderful feeling passing over her. It was passion, it was affection, it was lust, it was love. Beast Boy frowned as he tried to move in and out of her faster. He missed the warmth of her flesh against him, looking down he saw Raven's arms spread out in welcome.

"Ah what the hell." He decided.

Beast Boy lowered himself onto Raven and laid on top of her, in the position he was in it would take longer to orgasm. But when he felt his true loves warm flesh against his own, he didn't care. Moaning Raven wrapped her legs around his waist and began moving her thighs to her own rhythm. She embraced him and Beast Boy buried his face in her neck.

He began thrusting harder and harder, he was glad that she had enough depth for his length. Raven let out a soft moan as she felt an orgasm pass over her, Beast Boy felt her bodily fluids wash over his manhood and resisted and urge to blow right then and there.

"Not now!" He told himself.

Beast Boy ignored the pain in his shaft and continued thrusting, he picked up speed and Raven tightened her grip around him. A few minutes later a second orgasm shook Raven's body, another wave spilt over Beast Boy's manhood and it took all of his will to not orgasm. It still wasn't the right time.

Beast Boy's manhood was growing quite sore, and Beast Boy felt if he didn't orgasm soon than his penis would fall off inside of her cunt.

"Oh well sacrifices must be made." He thought.

Raven felt another orgasm building up inside of her body, but this was the big one. Raven began huffing and puffing as she moved closer and closer to her final climax. Beast Boy took her hand they're fingers intertwined. She looked up at his eyes, so full of love and affection.

Raven couldn't hold back any longer a volcanic shudder shook her body and her fluids spilt out.

"Cum with me Beast Boy." She whispered tenderly.

Beast Boy felt his member pulsing with sperm, and he felt Raven's warm vagina clamp down on his manhood like a vice grip. This was what he had been waiting for, Beast Boy shut his eyes and savored the moment. Beast Boy leaned over Raven and placed his hands over her.

His body shuddered as his sperm flew out into her, Raven's fluids leaked out over his penis and onto the bed. Beast Boy's member twitched as more sperm exploded into Raven's womb, Raven's flood refused to die down. Beast Boy began thrusting again and more of his seed shot out, Raven's fluids still continued to leak out. Beast Boy reared up and let out a howl of passion, with one final thrust his final orgasm took place. Raven let out a cry of passion of her own as she felt his hot seed spill into her for the final time for the night.

Beast Boy toppled off of Raven, his penis still inside of her vagina. Gasping for breathe he turned over on his side. Raven cuddled up against him and wrapped her arms around him. Raven leaned in for a kiss, Beast Boy locked his lips onto hers, Raven placed her hands around his head to deepen the kiss.

They had become more than lovers now, they were one in body and soul. Forever they would united as one. Beast Boy broke off from the kiss and embraced Raven,

"I love you so much." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Garfield, I've never been so happy." Raven whispered back.

With one final kiss they fell asleep in the warmth of one another's arms in the moons bright light

The End

Note: Hope you enjoyed it and look for the sequel, toodles.


End file.
